


Incitement

by XMadamRoseX



Series: The Drunken Results of a Bored Lee Seung Gil. [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Drunk Sex, Juniors, M/M, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Sexual Content, Teen Years, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: The fellow teen laughed at him before crawling over him and onto the bed on the other side of the room. “Uh… I don’t know. I take care of my skin.” He was digging around behind the bed. “Got it!” He popped up with a large green bottle. “I knew he hid it here.” Seung Gil smiled as Phichit crawled back over him. Or at least started to, he stopped with one leg on either side of him.  “Hi.”OR!The story of how Seung Gil became the Drunken Mastermind he is today.





	Incitement

**Author's Note:**

> While in chat, I asked for a ship and a line. What I got was Phichit/Seung Gil and “Is that a pen in your pocket or-“ “I’m not that small” and “Well isn’t what I expected.” 
> 
> Well here you have it! The story of how Seung Gil became who is he…It is highly recommended you read the other stories in this series before this one. I think you will enjoy it more, but you don’t have to! 
> 
> Also… this is from a drunk 17 year old’s POV… I tried to portray that in the way I wrote it.

Seung Gil glared at the Thai skater. “Why are you so pretty?” It just didn’t make any sense. His skin was so perfectly tan and he didn’t have one zit. His eye lashes were so long and his smile simply made Seung Gil want to kiss him until maybe his beauty wore off on him. They had both made it into the Junior Grand Prix and were at a Skate America, which happen to be near the Thai skaters college. But that did not explain how he had ended up in his dorm room alone or still why this guy was so pretty. Really, it wasn’t fair.

The fellow teen laughed at him before crawling over him and onto the bed on the other side of the room. “Uh… I don’t know. I take care of my skin.” He was digging around behind the bed. “Got it!” He popped up with a large green bottle. “I knew he hid it here.” Seung Gil smiled as Phichit crawled back over him. Or at least started to, he stopped with one leg on either side of him.  “Hi.”

Seung Gil blinked. Now he remembered. Drinking. There had been something called slippery nipple and then his roommate, the top Japanese skater, had done something called a blow job off the bartender. Seung Gil was 90% sure that was not like any blow job he’d had but was very interested it. Said roommate, who had been very shy before, had disappeared shortly after with the bartended and Phichit had drug him out of the back and here they were.

Phichit was grinning at him. “You think I’m pretty?” He lowered himself on to Seung Gil’s lap and wiggled a little. “You’re not to hard on the eyes either.” He twisted the top on the bottle and held it to his lips, taking a long drink. Seung Gil swallowed at the same time as the pretty boy on him did. “Want some? It’s the good sake, my roommate is… uh… picky.”

Seung Gil nodded slowly. There was a small dribble of liquid on the teen’s chin and he wanted very much to lick it off. He was ripped out of his fantasy as lips pressed to his and the liquid was pushed into his mouth. Seung Gil swallowed as fast as he could, afraid the other teen would pull back. But he didn’t, he pressed closer, their chests coming flush with a moan from one of them. It was Seung Gil who pulled away first though, gasping for air as he looked wide eyed at the other boy. “Woah”

Phichit giggled and leaned back, placing the bottle on the end table near his bed. Seung Gil’s eyes drifted down to where his shirt rode up the again tan torso. His defined abs glared back at the Korean as if challenging him. Before he fully connected what, he was doing, his lips were on the skin; a shocked gasp breaking out of the chest under his lips. He tasted so good, he smelled so good, he needed more. Phichit’s voice came out raspy. “"Is that a pen in your pocket-"

Seung Gil bit into the skin and sucked, successfully cutting the comment off. “I’m bigger than that.” Phichit moaned and pulled himself upright, grabbing Seung Gil’s face to bring their mouths together in a heated kiss that was more tongue and breathing into each other, than anything that could resemble coordinated effort. There was far too much alcohol in their systems to worry about anything but touching each other as much as possible. “I’m much bigger than that.” He realized his voice was just as raspy.

Another giggle bubbled up out of Phichit as he pushed them flat on the bed. His knees were squeezing into Seung Gil’s hips as he grinded down on him, a breathy moan on his lips. “Really?” He smashed his lips to Seung Gil’s again, only to pull back and whisper. “Why don’t you show me.”

It was Seung Gil’s turn to moan. This was really happening? He’d never hooked up with another skater, but he was also only 17 and not nearly as wild as the others. But there was something about the teen above him that set his skin on fire. He thrusted his hips up and rubbed his trapped hard on, on the pressure pressing into him from Phichit’s pants. “Yes but there is a very pretty Thai boy on my lap and he’s doing very nice things.” He smiled into the space between their lips. Phichit seemed to come unglued at that, he pulled them both back to sitting upright.

Before Seung Gil could catch up he was looking at possibly one of the most beautiful images he’d ever see in his life. Phichit laid out naked on the bed, a slight smirk on his face, as his head tipped back. Both of their clothes were all over the room and he some how still had his tie still on. He shook slightly as he ran his hands up Phichit’s legs and smirked his own heated smile. He was determined now, he would have this boy scream his name.

Phichit did just that as Seung Gil bit into his thigh and wrapped his hands around his flushed cock. He was leaking already and shook with a pained moan each time Seung Gil moved his mouth to a fresh, unmarred patch of skin and moved his hand in time with the sucking of his mouth. He had to catch his breath to speak again, “Do you have lube?”

Phichit shivered and nodded franticly. “Drawer… top… ah! _ai-shia_! Seung Gil.”

Seung Gil grinned as he pulled his mouth off the head of the leaking shaft, it was just too good to pass up. It looked so inviting. He kissed it one more time before leaning over to the drawer and opening it. A array of toys and lube welcomed him. He eyed the large purple dildo before deciding against it. He wasn’t going to last much longer with how much he was already leaking. Seung Gil wanted to be inside him before that. “Someone is a Size Queen.”

Phichit chuckled. “I just know what I like, and it looks like I picked right tonight.” He had pushed himself up to his elbows and was smiled at the Korean’s dick, hard and painful. “I want that now.” When Phichit looked up there was an angry fire in his eyes. He wrapped the tie around his hand and jerked Seung Gil forward.

The next few moments were a blur of too much lube, too fast fingers and at least 4 different languages. But Seung Gil was finally pushing in slowly. He hadn’t done this much at all and it took everything in his 17-year-old body’s power to hold on. Phichit was so tight and so warm. “Woah… you feel great!” He leaned down to capture the other teens lips again, rocking in and out, pushing in a little further with each in push.

Phichit wasn’t kissing back, so much as gasping into his mouth with each tight thrust. “Yea… Yea… you too. Oh man. Harder!” He grabbed Seung Gil’s ass and pulled him the rest of the way quickly, both boys shouting out. A bang on the wall made them both freeze, but it was Phichit who laughed. “oh yea? She woke me up 3 times last week.” He suddenly pulled Seung Gil’s head from where it had fallen to his shoulder. A dark look in his perfectly brown eyes. “Give her something to complain to the RA about.”

Seung Gil smiled, he really liked this guy. “I think I can do that.” He pulled back and slammed into him hard. Phichit shot up the bed as he threw his hands up to block him from hitting the wall, a loud wail shooting from his mouth. Seung Gil just laughed. This was possibly the best sex he’d had in his very short life as a sexually active teen. Phichit arched up into him and changed the angle sharply causing him to tighten even more around him. “Fuck!” He thrust into him over and over, loosing him self in the screams and pain of Phichit’s nails racking down his back.

Phichit was now matching him thrust for thrust and they had just worked up to a nice rhythm when he felt himself suddenly very close. “Gonna… Gonna… Fu… Phich…” The nails in his back stilled and the channel tightened around him even more. He couldn’t hold on anymore.

“Come on, Lee. Come for me.” Phichit was moaning loudly as he came in long stripes reaching all the way to his face, as Seung Gil arched back as he came with a pained gasp.

It was some time later, as they laid on the bed. Seung Gil now face down, attempting to make his lungs actually take air, that Phichit rolled over and pushed him to his back. “You mister are fun.” He nudged him to the side as he pulled the blanket out from under them. Grabbing the one off his roommate’s bed. “Sleep for a bit. We’re go shower after everyone is asleep for the night. I have a fun idea for you.”

Seung Gil giggled and pulled him close, wrapping his leg around the other teens waist. “I can so do anything you want.” He closed his eyes as they both drifted asleep.

“Phichit, scoot over. I’m drunk, cuddle with me.” Seung Gil sprang up right as Phichit’s roommate crawled into the small twin size bed with them. “What the fuck?!”

The older man blinked at him. “Phichit? Why is the skater from Korea in your bed? Why is my blanket on your bed? Is that my sake! You little shit!” He mumbled in Japanese as he started to pull his remaining clothes off. He appeared to have entered the bed without any pants on.

Phichit grumbled from the middle of the two, reaching up he pulled them both back to the bed. “Shut up. Lay down.”

The other man laid down and threw his leg over the two of them. “This is certainly not what I expected.”  He nuzzled into Phichit and giggled. “He has a cute ass. You should tell him I said that.”

Phichit groaned, “Speaking English, Yuuri.” Yuuri just giggled as he promptly passed out. 

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is quickly becoming one of my favorite series! If you want to see something, feel free to hop over to my tumblr and make a request. These stories don’t always end up as Seung Gil with someone, but he’s always the one to blame some how!
> 
> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
